iAm Keeping a Secret
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: SEQUEL TO iHope! Summary:Sam and Freddie are finally together! But no one knows? What will happen if Carly finds out Sam and Freddie are keeping secrets from her again? What will Mrs. Benson do? Only one way to find out... READ! Now rated T, just in case!
1. One Week Later

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Here is the first chapter to the sequel of iHope, called iAm Keeping a Secret! If you haven't read iHope please do so before reading this story, as you will be confused about what's happened. Thank you everyone for waiting so long, it's been about 3 months since I wrote iHope! I hope you enjoy this as well and please review! If you have any ideas or opinions about what should happen next PLEASE feel free to review and let me know! I love suggestions! Ok...Now on with the other stuff and Chapter 1...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortuantely, I have STILL yet to aquire iCarly. Dan has been very persistant these last few months and still he owns it! So don't sue me! It's not mine!**

**This chapter is in Sam's POV. She is also really OOC. It is really hard to write where Sam is excited about teen girl type things because obviously, Sam is usally nothing like that. Sorry! I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch.1 One Week Later**

It has been a week. One week since Freddie told me he liked me in that text message. One week since he asked me out and one week since I kissed him. This has been the happiest week of my life! I can't believe Frednub is my boyfriend! (Did you really think I would stop calling him names? Some things will NEVER change.)

There's just one thing...we haven't told anyone yet. We've been putting up an act around everyone! Not that it's really that hard. I mean we've been subconsciously denying we like each other for so long, I'm sure no one notices.

But...I don't know. This is serious chiz! Freddie and I are both scared of what Carly will think. It's just weird I guess. I'm sure we'll tell her eventually. Just not yet. And Freddie's freak of a mother would probably try to kill him AND me if she found out we are dating.

So because our relationship has been a secret we haven't gone on a date yet. Freddie told me he has a surprise for me, a way that we can go on a date with out anyone finding out. I'm excited but kind of nervous. I know. Sam Puckett, tough girl, tomboy, bully is NERVOUS? But I can't help myself, I just like him so much! (What has happened to me!)

Tomorrow's Monday so I get to see Freddie all day and things won't be suspicious because Carly, Freddie, and I always hang out together at school. I seriously need to relax! We can do this. Phew! I better get to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know it's really short. The ideas floating sround in my head weren't coming together very well once I started writing them down. Please review! I want to know what you think of the story so far and what YOU want to happen! Ideas and suggestions are GREATLY appreciated! Thanks guys!**

**~coketree20**


	2. iLove My Life

**Author Note: Hey Everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! Here is chapter 2! This chapter is mainly just some extreme Seddie fluff as I attempt to lose my writer's block, I think it helped quite a bit. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own iCarly! Unfortunately, I do own this writer's block I am currently having. :(**

* * *

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch. 2- iLove My Life**

I got to school 1 hour early. Crazy, right? What was I thinking! But I felt better about it once I found Freddie there too, getting his books out of his locker. I scanned the halls. There was nobody here yet but me and him. Yes!

I ran down the hall and book checked Freddie and his stuff went flying everywhere! He turned around and I could tell he wanted to yell at me. The moment he opened his mouth, I slammed him into the lockers and brought my lips to his.

He responded immediately. We made out for a good 2 minutes before I came to my senses and realized someone could walk in the building at any time. I pulled away from Freddie. I looked toward the door and he gave me a look like he understood. Then I helped Freddie pick up all of the stuff I made him drop. Just as we finished, Carly showed up.

"Hey you guys...what are you both doing here so early?" Carly questioned us. I didn't miss a beat. "I had a before school detention for beating up Gibby." I told her. Carly's face visibly paled, but quickly returned to normal as she muttered "Poor Gibby..." Then Freddie jumped in and said, "I had to drop by Tech club to pick up a cable I've been needing for iCarly." Carly believed us. "Okay." She replied and kids suddenly began pouring in to the building for school to all headed to our lockers and grabbed our books for homeroom.

It's one of the few classes I have with Freddie. Any classes he's in, I spend the entire period just staring at him and zoning out. (Hey! It's less disrespectful than sleeping in class, right!) The day flew by. Soon it was the end of the day. I didn't have detention this afternoon. (Strange, huh?) Carly had to stay after for her "Future Leaders of America" meeting, which I have promised I will not make fun of, no matter how tempting it really is. Anyway, this meant Freddie and I could walk home together. Alone.

We took the long way. We walked beside each other until we were just out of view from the school. Then I grabbed Freddie's hand and held it gently in mine. We walked all the way to the park that was a few blocks over. I led Freddie to my secret spot. Behind a tall tree, with moss and leaves that came down into almost curtains that blocked the view of the spot perfectly. I pushed past the curtain, despite Freddie's protests that there could be poisonous creatures in it. (I swear that boy hangs out with his mother to much.)

After we got inside, Freddie's jaw dropped. There was a huge pond, and butterflies everywhere. Off to the side there was an old bench, which we sat down on. "This place is beautiful, Sam.", Freddie said after a few minutes. Then he thought for a minute and said, "Almost as beautiful as you...". I tensed up and I could feel myself blushing fiercely. Freddie smiled and we leaned in to each other. We kissed softly at first, but then became more playful with it. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I gladly allowed him entrance. Soon it was a battle for dominance between our tongues but after a few minutes, the need for air became undeniable and I pulled away from Freddie. Then we realized we had been here a long time and if we didn't get to Bushwell soon, it would look very suspicious. So we shared one last quick kiss and took off running toward Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness! Please review! Who saw the Cibby hints in there? Yes, well, I don't really ship Cibby (Yet!), but I'm not opposed to it by any means, so somebody asked in a review (I'm sorry, I can't remember who it was off the top of my head right now!) so...^^^ There it is up there! Is there anything you would like to see as a part of this story? Just let me know in a review! Suggestions and Opinions are ALWAYS welsome! Thanks! :)**

**~coketree20**


	3. iNeed to Be Better at Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note: Hola People! Here is chapter 3 of iAm Keeping a Secret! :) I wrote this at 2am last night so brace yourself...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own iCarly. :( Why? My name is not now, nor has it ever been Dan Schneider.**

**Also! This chapter is in Freddie's POV for a change!****iAm Keeping a Secret**

* * *

**Ch.3- iNeed to Be Better at Keeping Secrets**

Sam and I got to Bushwell before Carly, thank goodness. We burst into the apartment to find it empty. Spencer was no where to be found. I found a note sitting on the newly fixed kitchen counter. It said "Be back soon, there is ham in the fridge. -Spencer". I looked up toward Sam to tell her about the ham to find that she was already eating it. Wow... Her sense of smell is amazing...

She finished the ham up quickly so we decided to watch TV on the couch. Half way through the show we were watching, Sam got bored and jumped onto my lap. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and abandoned the TV to begin making out with Sam. After about 10 minutes of alternating between kissing and catching our breath, things went in the middle of our kisses, the front door opened and in came Spencer with a few bags of groceries. His jaw hit the floor with the bags he was previously holding. He then screamed, "OH MY GOD!" and jumped up and down, pointing at us.

Sam leaped off of me and stood over by the computer. I stood up slowly as Spencer finally spoke real words. "What the heck was that?", he finally said. I decided I would try to get Spencer to calm down, and hopefully keep our secret. I shot Sam a quick, I'll take care of it, look and then began explaining to Spencer.

"Last week, I told Sam I liked her and she told me she liked me too. So we've been going out for the past week and you just walked in on us...making out..." I said quickly. Spencer's eyes widened for a moment and then he went back to being curious. "Well, if you guys are going out, why didn't Carly tell me...?" he asked. Sam spoke up before I could. "Because we were keeping it a secret and nobody, not even Carly, knows." I added quickly before Spencer could ask another question, "Will you keep our secret, Spence?" Spencer looked in complete and utter shock over what he was being told. He finally said, "Yes, of course, I won't say a word...oh my god this is so weird! Are you sure this isn't an alternate universe? Were you guys bitten by the love spiders or something?"

Sam and I both blushed fiercely. It felt strange having someone know the secret. Maybe this could help us have a first date without worrying about anyone showing up and seeing us. We all went back to acting normal or well, what used to be normal. Sam started calling me names the second Carly got home. I just glared at her, inwardly proud of her ability to think up a new name every 8 seconds.

At the end of the day, I left to go back to my apartment. I waited in the hall for 5 minutes until Sam had left. I gave her a big hug and kissed her hair as I did so. Then we said goodnight, and I went to bed. I couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard I tried. Wow, I've got to be the happiest guy in the world after this week.

* * *

**It wasn't too bad was it! Please review! Let me know what you think and let me know what you think should happen next in this story! Thanks for reading!**

**~coketree20**


	4. iDon't Think This Will Turn Out Well

**Author's Note: Hey Peoples! Here is Chapter 4! Sorry for the wait! I think I'm finally over my writer's block! Yay! Check out my profile for my news update, if you haven't seen it yet. I will be leaving a note on my profile every few days so if you want to know what's going on with me and my stories, look there! And again I would like to thank Kpfan72491 for reviewing every chapter of this story so far! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly and I also do not own Cutie Kitties (If it exists, that is) because I just made it up.**

**This Chapter is in Freddie's POV!**

* * *

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch. 4- iDon't Think This Will Turn Out Well**

I woke up Saturday morning and got ready to go to Carly's quickly. I couldn't wait to see Sam. Hopefully, Spencer had managed to not say anything to Carly about Sam and I's relationship. It would be so terrible if Carly found out about us from anyone but Sam and I. We would be soooo dead.

I went across the hall to Carly's apartment to find Sam watching Girly Cow on TV. Spencer and Carly were still asleep in their bedrooms. I walked over to Sam and gave her a hug. She smiled at me and then went back to the TV. I tried to get her attention. I had something to ask her that I thought she might like."Hey Sam...Um, so are you ready to go on our first date?", I asked her. She looked at me suprised, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. "Sure! But have you figured out how we will be able to with out anyone...finding out?", she said. "I was thinking we could go see a movie...we could see that lame one that no one we know would go see, um...Cutie Kitties? We could tell Carly we had appointments or something? And I'm sure we could get Spencer to cover for us, just in case.", I pleaded to her. Then I added "Pwease?" and I leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. Sam sighed and said, "Ugh, Freddie, you've made me weak! Of course, we'll try the movie!" I smirked. Yes! If only I would have waited to ask her though... Maybe then, we wouldn't be in this mess...

**(A/N: Haha, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting now that I'm actually writing here! So Here's Carly's POV...Uh-oh...)  
**  
**Carly's POV**

I woke up Saturday morning to see that Sam had already gotten up and gone downstairs. I took a shower and got ready for the day. I started down the steps. I heard Freddie's voice. He must be here already...I hope Sam hasn't killed him yet, I thought. "...are you ready to go on our first date?", I heard Freddie's voice say. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he just say that to who I thought he said that to? Oh my god! Then I heard Sam's voice. "Sure! But have you figured out how we will be able to with out anyone...finding out?" I was boiling mad now! How could they not tell me? Why the heck are they trying to keep this a secret? Grrrrrrrr... Freddie's voice broke back through my thoughts.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie...we could see that lame one that no one we know would go see, um...Cutie Kitties? We could tell Carly we had appointments or something? And I'm sure we could get Spencer to cover for us, just in case." What? Spencer knows about this? And HE didn't tell me? Do they really think I'm that gullible? How could they do this! Then I heard Freddie say, "Pwease?" and then there was silence for a moment. I didn't even want to think about what was happening that I couldn't see. Finally, Sam's voice started again, "Ugh, Freddie, you've made me weak! Yes, we'll try the movie!" I was totally shocked. Sam. And Freddie. Are going. On a date. And they didn't tell me! OH MY GOSH!

That's when I thought of a plan. When they tell me that they have appointments, I'll go to the same movie and spy on them! And then, just as the movie is about to end, I'll go surprise them and tell them I know everything! It's perfect...

I still can't believe they got together and they didn't even tell me! Ugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go! PLEASE Review! I'm lacking motivation here! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one should be interesting...**

**~coketree20**


	5. iThought This Would Turn Out Better

**Author Note: Hey! Here is chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for the delay, but this chapter is longer than the other ones so far! :) Also, Thanks to RosalieHaleGirl and Kpfan72491for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock! Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. I'm only 14! Geez People!**

* * *

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch.5- iThought This Would Turn Out Better...**

**Sam's POV**

The day was finally here. The day Freddie and I were going on our first date. Sure, we were going to go see the lamest, stupidest movie ever created, but I didn't care. I was going with Freddie.

We had decided we would go to the 5:30pm showing. I headed over to Carly's house around noon like I always did. We sat around and watched Girly Cow for a while before Freddie showed up. I looked over at him as he came in the door and made some comment to make fun of him. I have no idea what I said though. For all I know I could have called him a gorgeous hunk of ham! I was so distracted at that moment. His eyes. His melted milk chocolate brown eyes were so breathtaking, I had a hard time looking away. I then saw the expression on his face. He was worried Carly would notice. That's when I realized I had been staring for the last 5 minutes. Oops.

Freddie and I had made a plan on the phone last night. He would tell Carly he had a dentist appointment and leave at 4:45. He would stand outside of his door and wait for me. I would tell Carly I had to go take my Mom to the clinic at 5. Then we'd meet outside the door and head down the elevator, and walk to the movie theater. And Carly wouldn't know. It seemed like a pretty good plan.

At 4:45, Freddie made his excuse, and left Carly's apartment. Then 15 minutes later, I did the same. Once we got out of the lobby and Lewbert was done screaming at us ("No People in MY LOBBY!") we made our way to the movie theater. I was really excited! Freddie and I were going to the movies together! It just felt so good to think about. Then Freddie's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Do you feel like someone is following us?", He said suddenly. I was taken back for a minute. Then I glanced behind me to see a flash of brown hair before it disappeared into an alley off the main road. "Yes. I saw long brown hair.", I replied to him. We both picked up our pace until we were practically sprinting to the theater. We quickly bought our tickets and got all of our snacks. Then we figured the person following must have stopped by now because neither of us had the sensation that we were being followed. So we walked into the theater and chose seats in the row three down from the back row.

We sat down and the movie was just about to start. I looked around, and saw nobody Freddie or I knew. I grabbed the arm rest that separated Freddie and I and moved myself closer to him so I was right up against him. He put his arm around me and softly rubbed my other arm. My stomach flipped over and over. This felt so good, and so right at the same time. I leaned my head down on his shoulder, not caring to watch the movie at all. My eyes fluttered open and closed many times. I felt Freddie lean his head down on top of mine. I finally gave up and let myself fall asleep in Freddie's arms.

**Freddie's POV**

I leaned my head down on Sam's and heard her let out a huge sigh. I smiled. I like her so much…I took my head off of Sam's for a minute and looked over at her. Her eyes were shut and I could hear her snoring lightly. Looks like she was about as interested in this movie as I was. I put my head back on hers and stayed like that the rest of the movie, only moving to kiss her forehead every once in a while.

**Carly's POV**

I followed Sam and Freddie the entire way to the movie. I think they knew someone was following them because they glanced back a few times and then ran to the theater. I'm not the best stalker in the world. I paid for my ticket as soon as they left with theirs. Then I went inside to find them both in line for snacks. I went straight to the theater and sat in the very last row so that I would be able to see them no matter where they sat. After a few minutes, they came in and sat down in the row three in front of mine. I grinned. I could see them perfectly. I saw Sam glance around the theater for a minute and then place the arm rest up between her and Freddie. Then she got really close to him and it looked like they were practically sitting in the same seat. Freddie put his arm around Sam and they leaned their heads on each other for the entire movie. The only time Freddie ever moved was to kiss Sam's forehead. I figured she must be asleep. Even I thought this was a stupid movie. Then as the end credits rolled I saw Freddie slowly trying to wake Sam up so they could leave. I ran down the steps and over to their seats where Sam had finally woken up. "Hey guys! Have a nice date?", I asked firmly as I glared harshly at them.

**Freddie's POV**

I was trying to wake Sam up because the movie had just ended. I finally got her to when suddenly Carly showed up in front of us. Before I had a chance to say anything to her she said, "Hey guys! Have a nice date?" and gave us the nastiest look I had ever seen on Carly's face. Oh Crud.

**Sam's POV**

I was enjoying a nice nap in Freddie's arms when I felt him trying to wake me up. I guess the movie ended. I opened my eyes and 15 seconds later, who shows up? Carly! She sharply said, "Hey guys! Have a nice date?" and….well if looks could kill…. I think Carly could have taken out the entire world. ****, **(A/N: This story is only rated K+, Sam! Sheesh!)** what are Freddie and I going to do now!

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Muaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaa! If you want to know what happens, you'll have to review! hahahahahahahahaha! Ok, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**

**~coketree20**


	6. iResolve Some Issues

**A/N: Hey People! This is kind of short but I ran out of ideas. Haha, sorry! I actually wrote this while I waited for the midnight showing of Eclipse to start (Go Edward!). We had to get there like 2 hours early and it was already packed! But, hey, I actually got some writing done! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. :(**

* * *

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch.6- iResolve Some Issues**

Carly's POV

I had them now. There was no way they could make up some excuse for this. I had seen everything. They hadn't looked like friends at all, so they DEFINITELY couldn't use there little "I hate you, were enemies" act. I want to know why they didn't tell me! It really hurts that they didn't. I mean, I'm there BEST friend! How could they not say anything! Do they really think I would tell if they wanted to keep it a secret? I've never told anyone about Freddie's Jewelry box...well except when I accidentally said something about it in front of Sam. Maybe they had good reason not to tell me...

Then I snapped out of my thought when I realized I was still glaring at Sam and Freddie and they still hadn't said anything to me. Sam still looked annoyed that she had been awoken. Freddie was visibly distressed. They weren't going to say anything to me unless I pushed them. "Well?", I said in attempt to get answers out of them. Freddie gathered himself to speak. Huh, this ought to be good.

Freddie's POV

Oh. My. God. We're caught! We have to tell Carly there is no way we can lie our way out of this! She's going to murder us. We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! Carly's voice pulled me from my worried thoughts. "Well?", she asked, pressing for answers. I gathered myself and began.

"We were afraid of what you would think.", I stated quickly. It was a really weak excuse but I just didn't know what to say.

"You think I wouldn't approve of my best friends being together if that was what made them happy?", Carly replied.

"That's not it Carls. Don't take this the wrong way but...but you know you can't keep a secret!"

"Oh. Yes, I suppose that's true. But who would you want to keep this a secret from? Half the country has wanted you guys to get together forever through iCarly! Why wouldn't you want to tell anyone?"

Sam finally decided to speak. "Crazy.", she said simply and she snuggled into my arm. I could tell by the look on her face she thought she had contributed her part to this argument.

"She's right. My Mom would never approve of us. She hates Sam for hurting me all these years. There is no way I could ever tell my Mom and still be able to go out with Sam.", I said. Carly's face displayed a mixture of pity and dying anger. I could tell she was getting over this and was going to forgive us. She said, "I understand now guys. I forgive you for not telling me."

"Let's go home.", I said to the girls. Sam had fallen asleep again against my chest. I didn't want to battle with her again to wake up so I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the theater. Carly looked over at us. "You guys are adorable!", she cooed. It actually felt pretty good for her to know.

We walked back to a Bushwell together, Sam in my arms the whole time. I set Sam down on Carly's couch and tucked her in for the night. Then I gave her a long but gentle kiss and said Goodnight to Carly. Then I went home, and went to bed myself. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders now that Carly knew about Sam and I. However one weight remained that would never be removed. Mom.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! PLEASE review! I really need to know where I should go with this story. And the more unsure I am, the longer I'll take to updat AND the shorter the chapter will be when I do, so PLEASE give me ideas! Also, I think I'm going to write a one-shot (Maybe a songfic?) soon, so that will delay my update even more. Sorry. :( Thanks for reading!**

**~coketree20**


	7. iRunOut of People toKeep it aSecret From

**Author's Note: Hey People! Ready for a miracle! I UPDATED! So here's the chapter! Go Read it! Also, if you haven't yet, go check out my new one-shot, iLove Our Fireworks and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Own iCarly, I still do not. :( **

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch.7- iRun Out of People to Keep it a Secret From**

**Freddie's POV**

The next morning, I got up extra early because I knew Sam was sleeping on Carly's couch. I just couldn't wait to see her. And be able to kiss her with out worry about Carly finding out. (Which I should have been more concerned about before...oops!). I slowly opened the door to find all the lights still off. This early, both Shays were still asleep. I looked to the couch to find that Sam wasn't even there. My heart sank. Maybe she went home or something? Then I heard a noise in the kitchen and walked over there to find her sitting next to the open refrigerator with a large ham. I couldn't help but smirk. She looked so beautiful and this was just classic Sam.

I walked over to her. I decided to tease her.

"Hey Princess Puckett...", I said.

"Hey yourself, Frednub!", she responded, "Can't you see mama is eating here?"

I let her finish eating and just watched her. Gosh, I love her so much. When she was done, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to the couch. She smiled at me, focused on me again now that her precious ham was gone. I sat her down next to me and cupped her cheek. Then I began to kiss her. It started off slowly and then quickly became much more heated and passionate. Soon she was practically sitting in my lap, in Carly's apartment, still in the dark. We were both so wrapped up in kissing each other. I guess we didn't notice the door open.

I should have known my mom would be suspicious that I wasn't home when she woke up. I guess I just didn't anticipate her coming to find me...

Anyway, mid-kiss, the door opened and in stepped my mom.

As she entered she said, "Freddie! Are you in here?" and then she caught sight of Sam and I with our tongues in each others mouths. A piercing shriek filled the apartment and could probably be heard on the other side of the country. Sam leaped off of me and ended up on the opposite side of the couch from me. We were both in extreme terror. Carly came running down the stairs with a frightened look on her face. Spencer ran in from his room with a baseball bat in his hand.

"What's going on!", they both yelled at the same time.

My Mom finally found the strength to respond, while Sam and I still sat there, completely dumbfounded and scared out of out minds.

"That rotten girl Samantha was attacking my poor baby's face with her mouth!", she yelled out.

Carly burst out laughing. "Um... Mrs. Benson, I don't think that was what was going on...Spencer let's give them some privacy. Come help me with something in the studio.", she said.

They left and I started talking quickly before my mom could. "Mom, you have to promise me your not going to say anything until I say you can okay?" "Fine.", she replied simply.

"Sam and I were...kissing...because Sam is my girlfriend.", I started but my mom broke her promise and I was interrupted.

"What! Fredward Benson! How could you date this demon!", she yelled at me.

Now she had me really mad. How could she say these things about Sam? Especially while Sam was sitting right there listening to all of this. I could feel my rage building.

"MOM! How could you say that! I love Sam more than anything! This is why I didn't want to tell you about this! I knew you wouldn't understand!", I looked over at Sam who was sitting on the couch, completely in shock by my outburst. "Come here Sam. Let's get out of here."

We walked out the door leaving my mom stunned. We walked down and out of the lobby and to my Sam's secret spot in the park. She glanced up at me.

"Did...did you really mean it?", she stuttered.

"Mean what?", I asked, confused.

"You love me more than anything?

"Yeah, Sam, I do.", I said softly pulling her close to me.

"I love you too, Freddie.", she replied using my real name so I new she was absolutely serious.

Then we leaned in and kissed for what seemed like forever. I finally pulled away because my lungs were screaming for air. When my breath returned, I heard Sam ask me a question.

"Freddie, what are we going to do now, you know with the whole thing with your mom?"

"I don't know.", I replied honestly. "No matter what she says though, Sam, I am not going to stop seeing you. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

And with that I kissed her again, forgetting everything else.

* * *

**A/N: 0_0 Intense Chapter...haha jk! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas SOOOO badly right now! What should happen next! Thanks for reading!**

**~coketree20**


	8. iLove You and That's All That Matters

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a little while! I was having major writer's block! But after writing a one-shot (which you should check out, ESPECIALLY if you like Paramore!) and getting a good night sleep (Finally!), I wrote you all a nice long chapter! And I have a pretty good idea of where I'm headed with this story now so, Yay! I should update more frequently! Also, a HUGE thank you to randomness101-SEDDIE FAN, Kpfan72491, questyne, and gameandtvaddict123 for reviewing the last chapter! I love you guys!**

**Enjoy the chapter, Everyone! And PLEEEEAAAAAASSSSE Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**_

* * *

_****_iAm Keeping a Secret_**

**Ch.8- iLove You and That's All That Matters**

**Mrs. Benson's POV**

How could my perfect little boy go out with a girl like that? As if that demon hadn't hurt him enough physically, she had to start playing with his heart too! How could he think he was in love with her? That girl, Samantha Puckett, she has gone to far this time! She's going to break my baby's heart. I will NOT let this happen! My Freddie-weddie is going to end up with a nice presentable girl! Like that Carly Shay! Someone who will support Freddie just as much as he will support them. NOT that ham eating, bacon loving demon! That girl can't even take care of herself! No. I will not allow my Freddie to be tricked by that monster!

**Freddie's POV**

I finally pulled away from Sam.

"Sam…we really need to go talk to my mom. For all we know she could be planning our assassination right now.", I tried to joke. I could tell Sam hadn't bought it. She was worried. Heck, so was I. What would I do if my mom said I couldn't see Sam anymore. I mean, sure, I could sneak out to see her. But it's only a matter of time before my mom could find me. Curse that chip she put in my head!

"Well, I guess we have to go see Crazy….", Sam trailed off.

We made our way back to Bushwell, Sam clinging to my arm the entire time. Before going in to my apartment, Sam stopped walking and looked up at me. She gave me a short, gentle, and yet very passionate kiss.

She pulled away and whispered, "No matter what happens in there…..I love you so much, Freddie."

I gave her a small smile. "I love you too, Sam." Then I took a deep breath and opened the door. We held each other's hand tightly and we walked in the door.

"Mom, are you here?", I called out nervously.

"Oh Freddie Bear! You're home! Did you dump that rotten girl yet?", she called back as she walked into the living room.

"Mom, Sam is not a "rotten girl" and I am not going to dump her. I already told you, I'm in love with her."

"Yes, of course you are. I'm sure she planned it all very well. She'd bat her eyelashes and flirt with my son and you'd fall head over heels for her. Then, soon enough, she'll break your heart! And who will be left to pick up the pieces but me! Fredward, how can you not see straight through her little act? She has been so mean to you all these years! How could you possibly be in love with her!"

Sam screamed out, "How could you say that! Sure, Freddie and I haven't always been the best of friends, but I would never break his heart like that! I really love him….more than I'd ever loved anyone." Her voice cracked on anyone and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I held her closer to me.

"I refuse to believe that you two actually love each other! I do admit, Sam, you are a much better actress than I thought. I can see why Freddie has fallen into your trap. Even if it was true, you are only 17! (A/N: Have I ever mentioned their age before? If I did, let's just pretend it always way 17, ok?) You can't possibly know what love is!"

I was about to yell back at my mom when I heard a sob escape Sam. I turned to look at her and was surprised to see that she was crying. Sam Puckett. Crying. My mom had gone to far.

I picked up Sam, bridal style, and carried her over to the couch. I set her down on my lap.

"Sammy…..", I whispered to her, "….are you okay?"

She tried to calm herself and respond but the moment she opened her mouth another soon escaped and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me closely. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

"Shh….it's alright Sammy.", I told her.

"She's doing it again! You're playing right into her hands, Freddie!", My mom yelled out.

Sam cried harder. "MOM! Would you just SHUT UP! Is it so hard for you to believe that Sam and I could actually be in love with each other! Is it so hard to believe that we have managed to stop fighting long enough to get to know each other and actually grow to love each other?" Sam tensed in my arms. I spoke more softly, "Mom, honestly, I don't care what you say, or think, or want. I am completely head over heels for Sam and the day it's legal, I'm going to ask Sam to marry me and we are going to live happily ever after together. I know you don't like her. But I could care less. I love Sam with all my heart and if you don't want to be a part of both of our lives then, well, your loss. If you don't want to be in our lives, then I will not be in yours. I will pack my things and move somewhere else. Anywhere I can get that is away from you."

"Fredward Benson! You would not leave me! And do NOT speak to me in that tone! You are grounded for the rest of your life and will never see Samantha ever again!"

"Mom, that's it! I'm moving out of here and you can't stop me! Get out of my life and STAY OUT!"

I picked up Sam and carried her over to Carly's apartment. Carly and Spencer were startled by Sam's crying and my anger. However, they had heard the entire argument. I went back to my apartment and I took everything I owned and carried it back and forth to Carly's apartment. Then I brought over my suitcases and carefully packed all of my belongings into them.

Sam came over to me, her face still red from crying. "Freddie, where are you going to go?", her voice was raspy and tired. I could tell she was really stressed out.

"I have no idea. I suppose I could rent my apartment I got last time I moved out.", I replied.

She hugged me tightly and whispered, "I love you."

A smile crossed my face for the first time since before the fight with my mom. "I love you too, Sam."

And even as my life seemed to be falling apart around me, I felt happy. Sam was mine and nothing could ever get in the way of that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! If you have a better idea about where Freddie should go then I do, I may use it. So let me know if you think you have a good idea in a review or PM! Thanks for reading! :)**

**~coketree20**


	9. iFind a Home

**Author's Note:**** Hey People of the universe! Here is chapter 9 called "iFind a Home"! It's a really short chapter because I ran out of ideas that went along with this. However, read my bottom A/N for good news! :)**

**Also, Thank you SOOO much to those who reviewed the last chapter! (randomness101- SEDDIE FAN, Kpfan72491, krisiten, and gameandtvaddict123)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch.9- iFind a Home**

I really had no idea where I was going to go. All I could think about was that I could be with Sam, and that was really helping me get through this mess.

I was sitting on Carly's couch with Sam, all my belongings sitting around the living room. We had the TV on but no one was watching it. I was thinking hard about where I could possibly go. Sam was preoccupied with my hand at the moment.

Carly's voice broke through our thoughts.

"Freddie, could you come over here for a minute?", she called from the kitchen.

I detached myself from Sam and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, Carly. What's up?"

I could tell she was trying to stay calm but was failing miserably. The look in her eyes showed extreme excitement. Then she said, "I talked to Spencer…. And he said you could move into the studio! We could redecorate the entire room and turn into the perfect place for you! You wouldn't even have to pay us or anything! Spencer and I already think of you as our brother, and you hang out here often enough anyway and…..", she rambled on and on and on.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you guys so much!", I interrupted Carly and gave her a hug. Then I ran over to Spencer to give him one too.

Then I ran over to Sam. "I'm moving into the studio!", I told her excitedly. She stood up and hugged me extremely tight.

"Thank goodness. I felt so bad you had no place to go, because of me.", she whispered to me.

I whispered back, "Don't feel bad, you're worth it." and then we both leaned in to a passionate kiss.

We pulled away and then everyone grabbed one of my suitcases and took them up to the studio. We took big boxes and started putting all of our iCarly stuff into them. We had already put iCarly on hiatus, at least until we finished high school. Spencer went and picked up a full sized bed from Socko's cousin Betty. **(A/N: Bed-ty, get it? Haha)**  
We painted the room and after a couple hours hard work it was finished. Sam and I unpacked all of my things. This was really great. I was so happy!

Later that night, Sam decided to sleep over, of course. She thought it seemed odd to leave when everyone else was living in this apartment. (Which I admit did seem a little weird.)

Carly and Spencer headed to bed, so I tucked Sam in on the couch and kissed her on the forehead before heading up the elevator to my new room. I felt myself drifting off to sleep when I heard the elevator door open on my floor. Out of it stepped Sam. She crawled on to my bed.

"You didn't think I would actually stay down there when you were just a few floors up, did you?", she smirked at me.

She slid next to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She nuzzled her head into my chest. Then we finally fell asleep there, in each others' arms. Carly and Spencer are awesome...

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I hope you liked the chapter even though it was incredibly short! I feel bad about giving you guys such a short chapter so I'm going to post chapter 10 today as soon as I finish editing it! So Stay Tuned! :)**

**~coketree20**


	10. iTell The Viewers

Author's Note:

**Hola! Here is the chapter I promised you! It's kinda fluffy...haha :) Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Thank you to those wo reviewed chapter 9! **

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own iCarly! :( **

_**

* * *

**__**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch. 10- iTell The Viewers**

**Carly's POV**

The next morning, I got up and headed downstairs to wake Sam. Oddly, she wasn't there. I thought for a moment that she had gone home, but the couch looked like it hadn't been slept in at all. Weird...I thought. I went up to the stu...I mean Freddie's room next to wake him. I walked in the door to find Freddie asleep still, in his bed with his arms wrapped around Sam. Sam faced him and was cradled in his chest. I put my hand over my mouth to keep the "Awww...", from escaping my lips. I quickly took out my pearphone and put it on silent. Then I snapped a bunch of pics of the adorable lovebirds! These would be perfect for my iCarly blog!

We put iCarly on hiatus before I knew Sam and Freddie were dating. So unfortunately, that meant we didn't get to tell the viewers about there relationship. But we promised to update out blogs frequently until were off hiatus, so these pics are the perfect opportunity for me to tell everyone!

I uploaded the photos and typed out my blog entry. I posted it to the iCarly site an then I ran back upstairs to wake Sam and Freddie. They were still cuddling as I watched them through the window. Then I noticed they were awake and staring at each other. And finally their lips joined together. Ewwww! I see enough of that when they know people are around so they pull back a little. I did NOT need to see this! I went back down the stairs and I came up the elevator.

"Hey Carly...", they said at the same time, now on opposite sides of Freddie's bed.

"Good Morning", I said, "I saw you slept well.", giving them a 'Don't even try to lie to me' look.

"Yeah.", they both said with a chuckle.

"I'm making breakfast, so get up and dressed.", I informed them. "Oh, and if you get the chance, check out my new blog on iCarly."

They shot each other a 'What is she up to?' look and then got out of bed as I left the room.

I nearly spilled the juice I was pouring into glasses when I heard an ear piercing shriek. "CARLYYYYYYY!"

Ah, I guess Sam saw the blog.

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I were suspicious when Carly told us to check the blog. We got up and dressed and then I took out my laptop and placed it on to the bed. Sam came over and sat in my lap and together we pulled up the iCarly site together. I made my way to Carly's blog. The page loaded and my mouth dropped open. There was a picture of Sam and I sleeping together and written in the blog it said we were dating now! Sam and I were going to tell the iCarly viewers ourselves, you know…..eventually. Sam saw it and gasped. Then she screamed "CARLYYYYYY!".

Sam tried to get up from my lap and run down the stairs to get to Carly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her back.

"FREDDIE! Let me go!", she yelled at me. I held on tight.

Then I managed to get her to turn around and I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Shhh…", I told her. "It's okay! Carly just did the work for us. Now we don't have to tell the viewers!"

"There going to make fun of us.", Sam said back to me.

"No, they won't! Here let's check the comments."

We sat down in front of the computer and I pulled up the comments page.

**COMMENTS: 1,456,586**

**Seddie4thewin: OMG! Finally! Seddie rules!**

**Sam_And_Freddie_Are_Perfect_For_Each_Other: They are adorable together! It's about time they admitted they liked each other and started going out!**

"See Sam?", I asked her after reading through a few comments. "They're all thrilled that were dating!"

"Wow, I guess you're right.", and we leaned in to kiss.

I broke off the kiss and rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you, Princess Puckett."

"I love you too, Freddork."

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness! Thanks for reading! I think we may be nearing the end of the story...well, maybe not...it depends. I have to make one decision and it will determine if were almost done or if there will be quite a few more chapters. Hope you're enjoying the story! :)**

**~coketree20**


	11. iFace Our Fears and Wonder WTH?

**Author's Note:**** Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapters! Here is chapter 11! We add a new ship today! :) ENJOY! Also this is the longest chapter so far! :D**

******Disclaimer: ****Own iCarly, I still do not. :(**

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch.11- iFace Our Fears and Wonder WTH?**

The following morning, we had school. Sam had practically moved into my room with me in Carly's apartment, which Carly didn't seem surprised about, and didn't mind at all. We all got ready for school and started walking there together. Carly stood on the left with Sam next to her in the middle, and I was on Sam's right, holding her hand tightly. Today was the day we were finally coming out into the open about our relationship.

After Carly posted the blog about us on iCarly, we realized half the school already knew we were together anyway. So we figured that we would have to tell everyone else the first day back to school. Which was today.

Sam didn't want to tell anyone anyway. She came up with a big elaborate scheme to still keep us a secret. I told her how there was no way that would work and that we had to be out in the open about this, Today! She still wouldn't budge.

I kissed her, slowly and gentle at first, and then with more heat and passion every second. After we broke away she STILL wouldn't agree to tell everyone today! She is so stubborn! Carly and I ended up dragging her out of the apartment.

As we walked to school, and I held her hand the whole way, Sam seemed to relax a lot. Finally, just before we came into the sight of the school, she stopped and kissed me. Then she said, "Ok, you're right. We have to tell them. I don't think I'm going to be able to resist doing that all day.", and then she smirked at me.

I agree with her. After being able to make out whenever in Carly's apartment, it would be hard to limit ourselves.

We re-took each other's hand, took a deep breath, and walked into school.

Quite a few gasps were heard. I could feel Sam tense beside me. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and we ignored everyone's gaping mouths as we went to our lockers. Throughout the day everyone just kind of stared at us in awe, especially when we kissed each other goodbye when we didn't have that class together.

We made it to lunch and Sam sat down at the table. I could tell she was stressed out. All eyes continued to be on us, all day. Doesn't everyone have something better to do? I went and got Sam and I's lunches and then sat down at the table with her and Carly. Sam finally seemed happier, of course, now that she was eating.

Half way through the lunch period, Wendy came over to our table and took a seat next to Carly, across from Sam and I.

"Hey guys, so latest scoop is you two…", she looked towards Sam and I, "…are now dating. Is that true? The gossip has been spreading all day that someone saw you holding hands and another source saw you kiss, but I just wanted to get a statement from you, yourselves, so that the gossip can fresh and true."

Sam glared at her. Man, if looks could kill, Wendy would have died after 'Hey guys!'. I could tell Sam was ready to pounce on her at any second. I put my hand on her knee under the table and rubbed it, trying to relax her a bit. Then I turned to Wendy to respond.

"Yes, were dating. Now please go away.", I stated simply.

Wendy stood up and began to walk away. Then she turned around and said, "Wait, one more question! How di…".

Unfortunantely Wendy didn't finish that sentence. Sam jumped out of her seat and started chasing her at that point. Wendy was fast, so Sam hadn't caught her yet, when I started running after them. I ran as fast I possibly could and managed to get up to Sam and wrap my arms around her waist pulling us both to a stop. By this time, we were already outside the cafeteria and were outside on a sidewalk. I turned Sam around to face me. I could see she was holding back tears. She didn't like this gossip thing at all. I hugged her close and I felt her arms go around me. Then she moved her hands and we started to make out in the middle of school. The bell rang so we pulled apart and went to class.

This period was science which we had together. Everyone in class had a partner who they sat with at a small table. Luckily, Sam was my partner. Our teacher went on and on about god knows what. Sam and I passed notes all period. **(A/N: They alternate. Freddie is first.)**

**You Okay?**

**Yep. B better tho if ppl would keep their I's off us.**

**You have to admit, it's got to be weird for them. It's strange like, if Carly started dating Gibby. See seems weird? That's why they keep looking at us.**

**Watev. Why'd u write out evry word?**

**Because I'm cool like that.**

**Yeah, u sure r something…..**

**What's that supposed to mean?**

**Uh…I Luv u!**

**? I Love you too.**

Then the bell rang. We got up and went to our lockers to get our stuff before we headed home. I took forever at my locker and Sam waited for me. Almost everyone was gone. We walked over to Sam's locker to get her stuff. Then we saw Gibby and Carly there. They were whispering back and forth to each other. Sam and I spied from around the corner. We kept looking at each other, with faces that read 'Huh?'

Then Gibby said, in a normal voice, that he had to leave. Carly walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I felt my mouth drop open. Sam's did too. Carly grabbed her stuff and left. As soon as she walked out the door, Sam and I jumped up.

"What the hell was that!", Sam yelled.

I was still in shock. "I don't know.", I said to Sam. "Let's just head back to the apartment and see what's up."

Sam mumbled something about secrets under her breath. She grabbed her stuff from her locker and we went home.

We got there and Carly acted like that scene in the hall never happened. So she was planning to keep this a secret from us? Hypocrite.

We all were sitting on the couch while Spencer was at the junkyard getting parts for some new sculpture. Suddenly, the TV turned off. I looked over to see Sam with the remote. She gave me a mischievous look. She was planning on confronting Carly, right now.

"So, Carly, how's Gibby?", she asked slyly.

"Um…How w-would I kn-know?", Carly stuttered back.

"Well, seeing you two lip locking after school today, I figured you would have some idea."

Carly's face turned white. "Um, that was just because…,"' she paused and then suddenly yelled at Sam and I, "GIBBY AND I ARE DATING! There! Okay, I said it!"

"How long?", I found myself asking.

"About a week.", she answered.

"Hmmmm.", Sam began. "And you were mad at us for keeping secrets….."

"Alright, fine. Yes, I'm just a big hypocrite! There are you guys happy now?"

"Yes.", we answered at the same time.

"Oh, by the way, Congratulations", I said realizing we had just interrogated her that whole time.

She smiled. "Thanks."

She then went on to tell us that they were keeping it a secret because Spencer would probably freak if he knew she was dating Gibby, the kid who is always half-naked. And Gibby's mom wouldn't like it either after that whole incident with Spencer.

"We'll keep your secret.", I told her and Sam nodded her head.

"Thanks, you guys.", and we had a big group hug.

Later that night we went to bed. As I cuddled with Sam, I realized something really cool. Tomorrow was my 18th Birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Cibby! whoo! I actually ship Carly/any1 but Freddie or Sam (I felt the need to write Sam cuz of those sickos in the world) but I chose to add Cibby into this story. Next chapter should be more Seddie! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**

**~coketree20**


	12. iHave My Heart Broken On My Birthday

****

Author's Note: Hi! I am SOOOOOOOOO Sorry that I haven't updated! I came to a sudden dead end in the story and I actually wrote this chapter twice before I decided I liked it. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. Nope! :(**

**This is in Freddie's POV, by the way.**

* * *

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**iHave My Heart Broken On My Birthday**

The next morning I woke up to find Sam staring at me with a smile on her face. For a moment, I was frightened. Who knows what prank she could have planned, what terrible thing could await me today? Then she got closer to me and I tensed for a moment before her lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. We kissed for who knows how long before she finally pulled away for air. After our breath began to return she looked at me and said, "Happy Birthday Nub." I smiled.

I took a shower and got dressed ready for the day. Sam was no longer in "our " room, so I went downstairs to look for her. She was in the kitchen and covered, head to toe, in flour. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room. I walked over to her.

"Hey Princess Puckett!", I greeted her.

She turned around and smiled at me. I suddenly felt very scared. Then I realized what she was going to do. She ran up and hugged me coating me in flour and other ingredient too.

"Ugh! Sam!", I said, but I was laughing.

"Happy Birthday, Freddork.", she said again and then handed me a perfectly plated meal of Pancakes and Bacon. I smiled.

"You made this for me?", I asked.

"Yep.", and then she leaned in and kissed me.

I ate my breakfast (well, Sam ate most of it.) and then Sam and I realized we needed to go change before we did anything else.

* * *

Sam had turned 18 a couple weeks earlier. I had been planning about a week now. Now, we were both 18. That meant it is perfectly legal for….well, for me to ask her to marry me. I had already bought the ring and everything. It was in my pocket at all times, just in case the perfect moment came. God, I was nervous though. We still were pretty young. I just, I don't know, want it to be official. Sam is mine and I don't want to lose her. Even if we didn't get married for a while. It would just feel good for me to know that one day she would be Mrs. Samantha Benson (Of course, not that anyone could ever call her Samantha).

Sam and I went to the Groovy Smoothie and got smoothies (Obviously) and fries to share. Sam ate most of them but I didn't mind.

After we finished we walked to the park. We looked around and watched people who were there for a while, and the retreated to Sam's secret place. It was strange as we entered it. I remembered all the times we came here. It was always because something big was happening and we needed to get away from the rest of the world. We hid here when no one knew about us at all. We came when my mom went ballistic and kicked me out. And now here we were again. This time though, we just came, because.

We sat down on our bench and started talking.

"Having a fun birthday so far, Frednub?", Sam asked me.

I barely registered her question. I was too busy staring at her. She was so beautiful….

I muttered, "Mhmm.", then I quickly leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers.

I could tell she was surprised at first. Hen she quickly responded and deepened the kiss. We were suddenly in the midst of a full blown make out session.

Suddenly, I pulled away, confusing Sam because it was far to early to need air. I jumped off the bench and got down on one knee in front of Sam. I pulled out the ring and opened the case.

Sam's jaw dropped.

"Sam, will y-you marry me?", I stuttered out to her.

She just stared at me in complete and utter shock. She was not, in any way, expecting this.

"Sam?", I said trying to break her from the trance.

She snapped out of it and looked into my eyes.

She had a look of pure fear in her eyes. Then she ran.

I couldn't believe it. She just left me here, unanswered, and took off.

I wanted to cry. I looked down at the ring as the first tears escaped. It had a beautiful diamond on a silver band with purple **(Haha, YES, SEDDIE COLOR!)** specks scattered in it. Engraved in it was "I love you, Sam".

I closed the box and placed it back in my pocket. I walked back home, trying my best to hold back the tears. I took the elevator straight up into my bedroom, know Sam was probably talking to Carly downstairs and I really didn't want to face her right now. I sighed, and laid down on the bed, not bothering to even remove my shoes or change into pajamas. I felt empty and cold without Sam in my arms.

I began to sob and cried myself to sleep. This was the worst birthday of my entire life.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, that was really sad. I think this is the only real conflict we have had between Seddie in this story. I started crying when I wrote it, no joke. I need to start the next chapter to try and lift my spirits. Please review! I'll update sooner! **

**~coketree20**


	13. Author's Note

____

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you SO much to those who reviewed! It makes me feel good knowing people are enjoying my story! Sorry again for the sadness of the last chapter, there is a little more to come... :(**

**Has anyone noticed that new chapters haven't been showing up correctly? I get an email about a new chapter being posted and it says it doesn't exist! Even on my story! I can't see the new chapter I posted for at least a few hours! Is it just me? I'm going crazy here! And it happens on both my laptop (where I write stories) and my iPod Touch (where I usually read and review). Is this just some big glitch I don't know about?**

___**Also I'm having huge problems with italics right now, so I can't highlight the flashblack. I am seriously annoyed with this right now.**_

___I wrote the whole next chapter but I can't get it to let me upload it. And it is randomly changing whether it is bold, italic, or underlined, everytime I try and hit save. Please be patient and I will try to make it work. UGH!_


	14. iFix Things

****

Author's Note: Hey! Thank you SO much to those who reviewed! It makes me feel good knowing people are enjoying my story! Sorry again for the sadness of the last chapter, there is a little more to come... :(

****

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

****

Also, Thanks you for your patience with the technical difficulties! I'm going to try and make the flashblack bold instead, to see if it works.

**Ok, on with the story! This chapter is in Sam's POV!**

* * *

Ch.13- iFix Things

Tears. They fell fast all through the night as I laid at home, on the bed I had rarely used in the past few weeks.

I replayed the events from earlier inside my head.

**Freddie broke off our kiss. I was confused. He couldn't possibly need air yet. He got off the bench, got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.**

****

**My jaw dropped.**

**"Sam, will y-you marry me?",He stuttered out to me.**

**I just stared at him in shock. I didn't see this coming at all! I mean, were only 18! How... What?**

**"Sam?", Freddie said, and I realized I still hadn't answered him.**

**I looked into his eyes. He was nervous.**

**I was so afraid. I know. Sam Puckett, afraid? Well, I had never been more scared in my entire life then I was in that moment.**

**I left him kneeling there and took off, at full sprint, towards Carly.**

**I explained to her what had happened in between sobs and tears and blowing my nose. **

**"Sam... Why did you leave him? He has to be so upset right now.", Carly asked me.**

**"I... I was scared. This has been happening so fast, I mean ME getting married? ME committing to someone! I just can't do that!", I sob/screamed back.**

**"SAM! Freddie loves you! You know that! I KNOW you love him too! Why are you making this so difficult! All you have to do is say Yes and Freddie will be yours forever! Why can't you just do that?", she screamed back at me. She was really frustrated with me now, I could tell. **

**"I just can't.", I whispered, my voice straining.**

Then I left Carly's apartment, and for once I went home.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. I did love Freddie more than I had ever loved anyone. I shouldn't have left him there. I shouldn't be doing this to myself or to him. All I was doing was killing us both, breaking both our hearts. I shouldn't be doing this.

Morning came after a restless night. I didn't know what else to do. I went over to Carly's, even though I knew he would be there. I walked in the door and there he was. He looked up at me. There was pure hurt in his eyes and his hair was messed up. He was still in the clothes he was wearing yesterday, but they looked dirty from a night of trying to sleep in them. He had bags under his eyes and he looked as if he'd been slapped just by my walking into the room.

I knew my eyes were red and puffy and I could feel more tears coming just at the sight of him. I wanted nothing more in that moment then to be curled up in his arms, having him comfort me and tell me everything was going to be alright.

I made my decision.

"Freddie...", I started softly, my voice cracking as I spoke his name.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there like that. I-I should have said Yes...", I trailed off for a moment ad he raised his head to look at me and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes locked on to mine.

"I love you, Freddie. I was just scared. I couldn't see myself actually committing to you and getting married. Then I realized how bad I felt after I left and the whole time, all I wanted was for you to hold me close and tell me you loved me too. So... If you want to try the whole proposing thing again... I think you'll like the outcome better."

He smiled a small smile and the dropped off of the Shays' couch and onto one knee.

"Sam Puckett, will you marry me?", he asked me again.

I smiled and said, "Of course."

He stood up and slipped the breathtaking ring on to my finger. Then he caressed my cheek and pulled me in for a long kiss. Finally, I felt whole again.

__

__

* * *

****

A/N: Ok, I FINALLY got it to work! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon!

~coketree20


	15. iTell Everyone

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Just a heads-up this story is now rated T because Sam and Freddie are just unpredictable and I am paranoid. Now I must say...**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing. **

**Oh and this is in Freddie's POV!**

* * *

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch. 14 iTell Everyone**

We told Carly about our engagement right away. There was no way we were ever going to keep a secret from her ever again after what happened. She freaked out over Sam's ring and I felt pretty good about picking it out.

I felt so happy. Sam was my fiancé. We both loved each other and someday we were going to be married. Sam was going to be mine forever.

We went upstairs to take a nap because neither of us had gotten any sleep last night. We laid down in my bed, facing each other. I grabbed Sam's hand and held it in mine, staring at the ring. Sam had a small smile on her face and I could tell she was really happy like I was. I dropped her hand and moved over to kiss her. She kissed me back hungrily and soon my hands were slipping under the bottom of Sam's shirt.

Later, after we got up, Sam and I decided we had to tell our parents. We started with her mom, because I was too scared to tell my mom. Her mom was happy, though we could tell she didn't really care. Then we called Melanie (Yes, she does exist! Who knew?) and told her over speaker phone. She freaked out about as much as Carly. She said she couldn't wait until graduation so that she could come see us.

Finally, we headed back to Bushwell. We knocked on the door. There was no turning back now. I had to face my mom. She answered the door.

"Who's ther-oh, it's you Fredward. Samantha. Still tricking my son I see.", she said.

"Mom, she is not "tricking" me!", I replied.

"Fredward, believe what you want. I know this girl is up to something.", My mom replied simply.

Sam decided to take matters into her own hands. "Crazy, we don't care what you think. We only came here to tell you that were engaged. Thought you might want to know. Now, I know your about to freak out, but for the last damn time! I am not "tricking" Freddie into anything! We are in love with each other and were getting married and THAT'S IT! So believe whatever the hell you want."

In that moment, I was pretty proud of Sam. She had said to my mother exactly what I've wanted to say all this time. With that, we turned around and went back into Carly's apartment, leaving my mother standing in her doorway in shock.

"Thanks.", I whispered to Sam once we got back into our room.

"For what?", she asked me, confused.

"For standing up to my mom like that. It was like, exactly what I was feeling put into words. So thanks.", I cleared up.

"Oh, that? That was nothing! I've always wanted to yell at Crazy like that. This just gave me the perfect excuse to.", she replied to me as she smirked.

That smirk was just too much for me. I pulled her to me and placed my lips on hers. She quickly deepened the kiss and we were putting so much passion into it. Sam started to unbutton my shirt as we kissed. I slipped my hands under her shirt and placed them on her lower back.

* * *

Soon, we were in my bed, and all I could think about was how perfect that had felt. I cradled Sam in my arms and finally fell asleep, her curly blonde hair in my face. And someday I would be married to her. Everything just seemed, as cliché as it sounds, perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know it was short but it was kind of a filler chapter. My extra break line is there because things may have gotten a little to graphic, even for a story rated T. For a spoiler about where i'm going with this story right now...LOOK down below my sign off. If you don't want to know, scroll down fast and hit the review button before you can see anything. haha. :) Thanks for reading!**

**~coketree20**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

Seddie is Pregnant!

**REVIEW!**


	16. iAm Pregnant

**Author's Note: Hey People! I couldn't sleep and got up early this morning so what does this mean? Here is the next chapter of iAm Keeping a Secret! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter (Kpfan72491 and icecoffee18) and thank you for the monster review from randomness101- SEDDIE FAN! **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. :(**

**This is in Sam's POV.**

* * *

_**iAm Keeping a Secret**_

**Ch.15 iAm Pregnant**

**4 Weeks Later**

I was already three days late. I was starting to get worried. Before Freddie could wake up that morning, I threw on a T-shirt and sweatpants and went out to a store. I grabbed 2 pregnancy tests. After I paid for them, I headed back to Bushwell and locked myself into the bathroom across the hall from Freddie and I's room. I did the first test. I waited 5 minutes…and then I saw it. A small pink plus sign. I felt my heart stop for a moment. Then I opened the second test, waited 5 minutes, and again, it came out positive. Oh My God.

I checked the time, Freddie would be getting up in a few minutes. I picked up the tests and walked back into our room. I took a deep breath. Then I walked over to his side of the bed, shook his shoulder and whispered, "Freddie, Freddie please wake up."

Freddie shot right up. "Sam, what's wrong?", he asked quickly.

That was when I realized that calling him by his real name, saying please, and practically crying would freak him out a lot more than I intended to.

"Freddie, um…look.", I said handing him both pregnancy tests.

"You're….Pregnant.", Freddie said and I broke down crying.

"Shhh, Sam, it's okay, why are you crying?", he tried to comfort me.

"Freddie, were having a baby! We can barely take care of ourselves, how the hell can we take care of a living breathing kid?", I sobbed.

"We'll get jobs, next week, as soon as we graduate. Carly and Spencer will support us for sure. Heck, my mom might even help us.", Freddie answered.

"You really think we can do this Freddie?", I asked, still unsure.

"I know we can do this, Sam. So we started our family a little early. No harm done. I still love you as much as I did yesterday and now I love both of you so much.", he said with his hand on my stomach.

"I love you too, Freddie. So, do you want to tell everyone right away? We have to tell Carly because she won't help us if she isn't the first to know.", I said smirking, even though part of that was pretty serious.

"We won't tell anyone that isn't necessary , right now. Obviously, we can't hide you forever, so we'll just have to deal with that when the time comes.

"Ok, that sounds good. What time is it?", I asked Freddie.

"Almost 9. Why?", he asked me. Confused.

"Can I go wake Carly and tell her?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be downstairs making breakfast, okay?"

"Okay.", I said giving him a kiss. "See you soon."

I walked down the hall to Carly's room. I quietly eased open the door. Carly was still asleep in her bed. I made my way over to where her head was and tapped her forehead.

"Carly, wake up!", I whisper yelled.

"Sam…huh? What's going on?", she asked groggily.

"Carly, I'm pregnant.", I told her.

"You're….OH MY GOD!", she shrieked and then enveloped me in a huge hug.

"You told Freddie right?"

"Of course."

"And it's his right?"

"Duh! Jeez Carly."

"And you guys are going to keep it?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"This is awesome! I can't wait to tell Spencer!"

"You can tell him if you want to. We decided were not going to broadcast this though until, you know, obviously, I can't hide it anymore."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll just tell Spencer and keep it to myself."

"Good. I'm going to go downstairs now. Momma's hungry."

Carly suddenly broke out laughing. "What?", I asked.

"I know you always refer to yourself as 'Momma', but now it's actually true!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, that is kind of funny. See you once you get up."

I walked downstairs to find Fredlumps sitting at the table with a plate of Bacon, looking at me. I began eating and he watched with a smile on his face.

"So, based on the screams, I'm assuming she took it well?" I just nodded my head, still enjoying my bacon.

After I was finished, Freddie lifted me out of the chair and carried me, bridal style, to the couch and sat me on his lap. He leaned in to kiss me and I quickly deepened the kiss. At some point Carly came down the stairs.

"Hey lovebirds, I'd say get a room, but she's already pregnant, so what's the point?", she called out.

Freddie and I both blushed a deep red and I got off of his lap and sat next to him.

Then Spencer came out of his room, half asleep. "Who's pregnant?", he asked.

"Sam.", Carly replied.

"Is Freddie the dad?"

"Yep."

"I'm going back to bed. I've entered an alternate universe again."

We all laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo! So wasn't that fun! Review, please!**

**~coketree20**


	17. iHave Mood Swings

**A/N: Hey People! Here's the next chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed! Glad you liked Spencer's line. lol. Please review this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**Note: This chapter is in Sam's POV and she is purposely out of character because she is having mood swings!**

* * *

**iAm Keeping a Secret**

**Ch. 16- iHave Mood Swings**

The following week was graduation. Carly had already forced me to buy a dress for it. I had picked out a strapless design I liked and Carly went on and on about how it had to be purple to match my engagement ring, so well, my dress is purple.

So far, morning sickness has been pretty minimal. I just have to stay away from ribs. (Oh my! 9 months without ribs!) But, for now, I don't even miss them.

After graduation, Freddie is set to go to college in California for some sort of techgeek career. Obviously, Ham and I will be going with him. (Yes, my baby's name is Ham! You have a problem with that?) My grades haven't been all that great all these years so I'm going to stay at home with Ham. We aren't moving until the baby is born though.

I went to the OBGYN for the first time this week. I'm even further along then I thought at 7 weeks. Freddie and I have decided that he will go to Seattle Community College until the baby is born (So all of our friends and family can be there for the birth!) and then he'll transfer when we move. Ah, my life is so perfect...

Carly is still the only one that knows about the pregnancy besides Freddie and I. Spencer won't listen to us when we try to tell him. He always mumbles something about going crazy and pinches his arm. I don't think he'll believe us until it gets obvious. He's such an idiot sometimes, I just wanna punch him in the face! Ugh!

Gibby came over today, which he has been doing a lot more often, since were in on the "Cibby" secret as they hate me for calling it. You don't know what awkward is until you see Carly and Gibby locking lips across the room from you... I mean I know Freddie and I are like that a lot, but with them, it's just WRONG! Actually, it's kind of cute... UGH! Curse the damn mood swings! Happy, mad, sad, happy, mad...I hate this! It will all be worth it once my beautiful Ham is born... But w-what if they hate me! What if I'm a terrible mother? Oh no... I can't do this!

I suddenly burst out into tears, sitting on the couch watching TV with Freddie while Carly and Gibby made out on the other side of the living room. Carly and Gibby break apart and Gibby stares at me like the apocalypse is coming. (I don't really blame him. Sam Puckett, his life long bully just started CRYING! He has to be thinking 'WTF?')

Freddie put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong Sammy?"

"Damn mood swings.", I muttered out loud. That's when I realized Gibby didn't know about the pregnancy...or even the engagement for that matter.

"Gib, Freddie and I are engaged.", I said holding up my hand briefly. "Carls, go ahead and tell him the rest, he'll figure it out sooner or later anyway."

Carly whispered in his ear. He suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Ok, what the shit has happened to the world?", he yelled out.

I started laughing. It wasn't that funny but for some reason I was still laughing. I was laughing so hard, I thought I might throw up. Throw up...

I stood and ran for the bathroom. Guess I shouldn't have snuck that rib today... 

Anyway, we cleaned me up and Carly got me ready for the dance that was being put on the day before graduation. I walked down the stairs, wearing my converse, we didn't want to risk me tripping today.

Carly and Gibby had gone public, so they were obviously going to the dance together. Carly was wearing a short, hot pink, one strap dress. Gibby was wearing dress pants and a tie. No, I didn't say he was wearing a shirt. What does Carly see him...?

Freddie was wearing a full out tux. He looked soooo hot! I was in my purple graduation dress. I had on a bit of make up that Carly had attacked me with including water-proof mascara, just in case I start crying again.

I gripped Freddie's arm and we followed Carly and Gibby out of the apartment and to the school. Carly and Gibby went to the middle of the dance floor and danced for about 2 minutes until they were making out in the middle of the dance floor.

Freddie and I weren't really into it so we went over to one of the areas they set up for hanging out. We sat down and Freddie put his hand on my stomach.

"Uh, Freddie? You're not really helping the whole secret thing...", I told him.

"Oh Sorry.", he said sheepishly.

"That's alright. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

His face was thinking. "I don't care. As long as he or she is healthy."

I smiled at him. "Good answer. I think I want a girl, but I wouldn't mind a boy either. What about names?"

"If it's a boy, I like Nathan Michael."

"Ok, and if it's a girl, Jennette Sophie.", I responded.

"Good. Now that that's settled..." he trailed of when he leaned in to kiss me.

Before we knew it, the dance was over and we were home. I changed into my sweats and a t-shirt. I rubbed my hand over my stomach for a minute. "Goodnight Ham.", I whispered. Then I went and joined Freddie in bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around my stomach and I sighed happily one final time before falling to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll try to update, but I can't guarentee I will. Tomorrow I'm hanging with my boyfriend all day before I go on vacation until next Wednesday and then he leaves on vacation so I won't want to update. (Trust me, I'd probably kill everyone off or something crazy!) So I'll try really hard to update! But don't depend on it. However you probably expect a bunch of depressing one-shots starting Wednesday and for the week following that. Sorry. :(**

**Please review!**

**~coketree20**


	18. iGraduate

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I aplogize for the long wait on this chapter. As you guys know, I was on vacation and while I was gone, my boyfriend dumped me. So I've been sad. Now I'm over it. Boys suck, don't they? (No offense awesome seddie loving boys of the world!)**

**Any way here is the next chapter. It starts in Freddie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly and I know longer own a boyfriend. :( Oh well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**iAm Keeping a Secret**

**Ch.17- iGraduate**

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up the next morning with my arms wrapped around Sam. A smile appeared on my face. I couldn't believe I was going to be a father. And I was engaged to the most beautiful women in the entire world. Now today was our high school graduation. Sam had brought her grades up enough that she could graduate. Today was like the first day of the rest of our lives as cliché as it sounds.

I sat there just staring at Sam, holding her in my arms. It felt so good. Then I saw it was getting late and awoke her with a kiss. She opened her beautiful crystal blue eyes and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Did you ever think this would be us?", She asked.

She was thinking the same thing I was. Over a year ago, if you told me that I would be engaged to Samantha Puckett and that she would be carrying my child, I probably would have reported you to a mental institution.

"Did anyone?", I replied and then leaned into another kiss.

She laughed. "I don't think anyone saw this coming.", and then she patted her stomach.

"Morning, Ham", she mumbled.

"Ham?", I asked. "I thought we decided on Jennette or Nathan?"

"Right…..I've been meaning to talk to you about that…..", she trailed off.

"Sam! We are not naming our baby Ham!"

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not the one that has to give birth to this child! I'll name my baby whatever I want!"

"Sam….", I started. I didn't want her to be mad at me.

"You…..you, hate me don't you!", she yelled out as she started sobbing.

I was shocked. I certainly didn't expect her to start crying.

"Sammy?", I asked quietly as I pulled her into a big hug. "You know I could never hate you."

"I-I love y-you Freddie…", she stuttered out, trying hard to stop crying.

"Shhh…it's alright. I love you too, Sam. We have to get ready for graduation. Are you alright?", I said.

"I'm fine. Just those damn mood swings. Man, I can't wait until those are gone!", she said laughing.

I laughed, gave Sam a quick kiss, and then grabbed my tux before I headed into he bathroom across the hall to change. I came back out of the room to see Sam in her purple dress again with her engagement ring on her finger. She looked so beautiful, I had to force my mouth closed with my hand.

She turned her back to me, not noticing I had walked in, so I pulled her into a hug from behind. I started to nibble on her ear, which caused Sam to giggle and slowly left kisses down her neck and to her shoulder. I had started to go back up when we were interrupted.

"Hey guys, do you need…..AH! MY EYES!", Spencer said before turning around running out of the room and slamming the door.

"Oops.", I said to Sam with a smirk.

"Oh well, it's his fault! He should have knocked first.", she said starting to laugh too.

Then I took her hand and we took the elevator downstairs to find Carly and Gibby in their nice clothes, ready for graduation.

We loaded into Gibby's car and headed to the school.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Freddie helped me out of the car and we walked into a large room with all the other graduates. A lot of the girls were crying. I knew Carly would be one of them if she wasn't so busy making out with Gibby. Man, they are just creepy to see. Everyone was walking around and talking, saying goodbye, you know, all that chiz. Freddie saw his old buddy, Shane.

"Sam, will you be alright alone for a minute? I want to say Bye to Shane, but he's still afraid of you after the whole elevator shaft incident.", Freddie said.

"Oh yeah, good times.', I said with a smirk. "I'm a big girl Frednub, I can take care of myself. Go ahead."

He kissed me quickly on the forehead and walked off to find Shane.

After a moment of watching Gibby and Carly, I had to look away and saw Jonah approaching me.

"Hey Sammy!", he called out.

"Don't call me that you bitch.", I said flatly.

"Oh come on, you can't still be mad about that. I was thinking we could give it another shot, now that were older.", he replied slyly.

"Dude.", I started holding up my ring, "I'm engaged."

"Sammy, we both know you could never really love a nub like Freddie."

"Shows what you know, asshole. If you know what's good for you, you'll the hell out of my business."

He sighed and started to walk away. Then he turned back quickly with a smirk on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tight. My first thought went to my baby. By the time I realized what was going on he was kissing me. I tried to shove him off, but he wouldn't budge. I flailed around. Someone has to help me. Oh my god. All of the sudden, Jonah squeezed me even tighter around my stomach and I shrieked. Then Jonah was gone. I fell to the ground gasping, carefully resting my hands on my baby. I felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. My vision cleared and right up next to me I saw Freddie's worried face.

"Sam? Sammy? Can you hear me? Sam", he asked worriedly.

Once I finally got a grip on reality, I leaped forward and kissed Freddie. He kissed back hesitantly. Then I realized the entire room was quiet. Everyone was watching us. I pulled back.

Freddie lifted me bridal style and we went into the hall outside of the room.

"Freddie, what happened? I remember telling Jonah…", Freddie's eyes filled with anger at the mention of his name. "….to fuck off and then I remember being worried about the baby and not being able to breath."

Freddie stared into space. "He kissed you. H-he wouldn't let go of you. You were freaking out, he only held you tighter. I heard you scream. I yanked him off. I broke his nose. He tried to fight back. I saw you laying on the ground practically unconscious and clutching your stomach. I beat the shit out of him. End of story."

I looked down and rubbed my stomach gently. "Freddie…a-are you okay?", I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me incredulously. "Am I okay? I'm not the one who could have just died!", he pointed to the baby. I saw a tear run down his cheek.

I reached forward and pulled him into my arms. "Freddie, it's okay….if it makes you feel any better, we can go get an ultrasound as soon as graduation is over.", I told him reassuringly.

"Okay. We better get back in there. And I will not leave your side."

"Okay, let's go make sure Carly and Gibby know I'm alright."

We went back inside, hand in hand. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal, with the exception of the stretcher, that now held Jonah. I pulled Freddie over there, though he was afraid to let me.

"This is what you get for messing with us, bitch. Fuck you.", I said to the barely conscious Jonah.

Then Freddie and I got in line for our diplomas. Carly and Gibby stood in front of us.

Principal Franklin's voice boomed over the microphone.

"And now, I present to you, our graduating class!"

We all started to walk out in a line while Ted called out our names.

"Gibby Gibson. Carly Shay. Sam Puckett."

I hesitantly released Freddie's hand and walked out on stage.

"Freddie Benson.", Ted called with a smile.

Freddie rejoined us on stage and once again took my hand. I smiled slightly at him.

I looked out into the crowds of parents and grandparents. My own family hadn't shown up, which was to be expected. I saw Spencer sitting in the front row, smiling at all of us. And in the very back was an extremely unexpected face.

Marissa Benson.

* * *

**A/N: Duh-Dun-DUN! Cliffy! Haha. Hope you guys liked it! Please review! :)**

**~coketree20**


	19. iAm Shocked

**A/N: Next Chapter! Thanks for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: You really don't know by now?**

* * *

**iAm Keeping A Secret**

**Ch.18- iAm Shocked**

**Sam's POV**

I looked out and saw crazy. What the heck was she doing here? Last time Freddie or I saw her was when we told her we were engaged and I screamed at her. And before that, Freddie told her to get out of his life. So why the heck is she here!

As we walked off the stage, I told Freddie.

"Freddie, you're mom is here.", I said quickly.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I saw her in the back of the room."

"I guess we better go talk to her then….", He said hesitantly.

"Alright.", I said back.

We slowly made our way out to his mom. Oddly, she had been waiting for us.

"Hi Crazy.", I said normally as if that was really her name.

"Mom.", Freddie said.

"Hello, Fredward. Samantha.", she finally spoke to us.

"Why are you here?", Freddie asked, almost angrily.

"I wanted to see my only son's high school graduation, Fredward, even if he doesn't want me there. Plus Samantha invited me", she replied cooly.

Just as I was about to speak up against that last comment, Melanie came running over and attacked me in a giant hug.

"Sam! Freddie! I am SO sorry I missed graduation! My flight got delayed and I didn't have time to get back here after I changed.", she shrieked.

Crazy was in shock, as Freddie and I told Melanie it was fine and that we'd talk to her in a few minutes.

"There's t-two of them?", she asked nervously.

"Yeah, were identical twins, but she's a prissy girly girl and obviously, I'm not.", I said quickly, kind of irritated by her reaction.

"Oh…", she said still obviously confused.

"Now, what were you talking about? I never invited you here."

"You…..in the hallway….Oh.", she said.

"Um, ok then. Freddie maybe we should…", I began but Crazy cut me off.

"It was the twin."

"Melanie.", I corrected.

"Right, Melanie."

"Ok, well nice talking to you Mom but we better go. We have to get Sam's stuff moved into my room.", Freddie said, desperate to leave.

Crazy had a look of distress on her face, probably because Freddie just indirectly mentioned we will be sleeping together. (If only she knew…..haha.) I grabbed Freddie's hand and we began to walk away.

Then Mrs. B shouted. "Wait!"

Freddie and I turned back to her, confused.

"I-I'm sorry.", she said before hanging her head.

Freddie and I shared a surprised look before Mrs. B continued.

"I shouldn't have accused you of not loving, Fredward. It's obvious to me now you do. I mean, you're practically glowing just standing next to him right now.", Freddie and I blushed realizing why I, really , seemed like I was glowing.

"I know you love Sam too, Fredward. And I'm happy for you guys. I hadn't told you this before, but Congratulations on you're engagement. I would be honored to be at the wedding.", she continued.

I gave Freddie first an impressed look and then a look that read, "Should we tell her?". He nodded and then began speaking.

"Ok, Mom. Thanks. We forgive you. Now, can I trust you with a secret that only a few people know so far?"

"Of course Freddie. I'll try not to over-react or anything.", his mom replied eagerly.

"Alright. Sam is….", he trailed off and I patted him on the shoulder for encouragement. "…Pregnant. Mom, Sam is pregnant."

"Wh-Oh My! Congratulations! How far along are you? This is wonderful!", Mrs. B rambled.

I hesitated, surprised by her excitement. Freddie took my hand and gently and I said, "8 weeks, tomorrow."

"Again, I'm so sorry about all the trouble I caused. I don't expect you to forgive me completely, but just know that I'll always be right across the hall if you ever need any help with anything.", Mrs. B continued her apology.

"Okay, Thank you, Mom.", Freddie said and then nudged me.

"Thanks.", I choked out quickly.

"Well, we better go we have an appointment we have to get to….", Freddie said and I remembered the events from earlier. We were going to the OBGYN to check on the baby.

"Yeah, we need to go. It was nice talking to you, Cra-Mrs. Benson.", I said quickly trying my hardest to be polite.

Freddie laughed. "Bye, Mom."

Freddie and I made a stop at Bushwell to change into less normal clothes and then set of to the doctors. The doctor called my name and we walked into the room.

They put this cold goopy stuff on my stomach and sure enough, something appeared on the screen. The doctor pointed out the heart beat, which was all that was really visible at this point. Freddie let out a huge sigh of relief know that the baby was alright. I was happy too. Thank goodness Ham was okay.

We went back home, exhausted after the days events. We walked straight past Giby and Carly making out on the couch. ("Geez, do they ever come up for air?", I had said to Freddie as we passed) Then we got on the elevator and headed up to our room. We quickly changed into our pajamas and got into bed. Just as we were almost asleep I whispered, "Goodnight, Ham.", and Freddie just sighed and chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: I actually didn't like this chapter all that much. I hope you guys enjoyed it though! Please review!**

**~coketree20**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter! (coketree20)**


	20. iAm HavingWHAT?

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I had writer's block and started reading the Harry Potter Series. I am still alive though! School starts in 18 days for me so I'm going to try and wrap up this story before then. But I have a lot of things that I need to finish before school starts, so we'll se how that goes.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, please visit your nearest mental institution.**

**Also, I had this best friend about 7 years ago in 2nd grade who I recently regained touch with through facebook and I found out she's a seddie shipper! I'm so over the moon right now, that I just used the expression, over the moon! Yay!**

**This chapter is in Sam's POV.**

* * *

**iAm Keeping A Secret**

**Ch. 19- iAm Having….WHAT?**

**12 weeks later**

I was huge.

There was simply no way around it. Only halfway through my pregnancy, at 20 weeks and I had a largely noticeable baby bump at this point. Obviously, we Freddie and I could no longer keep this a secret.

Melanie had been the first to notice it without being told. I know what you're thinking, 'how could you not tell you're twin sister you're pregnant?'. Yeah, well Melanie is a blabber mouth. But she noticed it first.

I was about 10 weeks along when Freddie placed his hand on my stomach and noticed the bump forming already. We were honestly a little shocked. What do we know about being pregnant? We didn't think that I would start showing this soon.

Melanie was staying with our mom for the summer until she, like everyone else, would be leaving for college. Carly and Freddie had already all transferred into Seattle Community College until little Ham was born. Melanie and I went out shopping together one day, and was shocked to find that the perfect outfit she had picked out for me by trying it on herself, didn't fit me at all. She figured it out shortly after and then transferred to Seattle Community College herself.

At 17 weeks, Spencer FINALLY believed us when we said I was pregnant. I mean seriously, he wouldn't believe us at all before and just keep swearing that he was dreaming. There are so many things not right about that dude….

Today is my appointment to find out if Ham is a boy or a girl. I figure Ham is kind of a unisex name, so everybody wins, but keeps insisting that we name the baby Jennette, or Nathan, like we had originally planned. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if that's what we named our kid….whatever, I still like Ham the best!

Freddie and I drove to the doctor's office and waited quietly in the waiting room. I could see Freddie jittering nervously beside me. He wasn't used to the idea that he was going to be a father in a few months. You'd think I should be the nervous one! I have to give birth to him or her!

The doctor called my name and interrupted my thoughts.

I sat down and the doctor had me lift my shirt up. He put on the same cold goop as before and dragged the small device over my stomach.

"There are the heartbeats.", He said to us. I distinctively heard an 's' on the end of his sentence but I just blew it off. "Would you like to if it's a boy or a girl?", he asked suddenly.

I looked to Freddie for a moment and then nodded at the doctor.

"Ok, it's a girl….", I was excited suddenly. Finally this seemed worth it! I was going to be having a beautiful baby girl in a few months. Freddie mouthed 'Jennette' to me across the room. I mouthed back 'Ham'. But the doctor continued to speak. "…..and a boy.", he finished, smiling at me.

My jaw dropped. "A b-boy AND a g-g-girl?" Freddie looked shocked and confused.

The doctor looked at our expressions incredulously. "You didn't know you were having twins?"

"No chiz, we didn't!", I yelled, stressed out. The doctor quickly cleaned off my stomach and I replaced my shirt. "How could no one tell us before this we were having twins!", I screeched at the doctor.

Freddie came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh…..", he whispered in my ear. "…don't stress…it's bad for the babies, you and well, me.", he chuckled after he finished.

We drove home in a complete silence. As we almost made it back to Bushwell, Freddie broke the silence.

"So…..I guess we can use both Nathan and Jennette?", he stated sheepishly.

I was still shocked though. I was having twins. TWINS! Not just one baby I had to take care of and be responsible for but TWO! Two lives that I was responsible for raising and keeping safe! I continued to stress as we entered the apartment.

Carly was in the living room as we walked in. "Hey guys, how'd it go?", she asked.

I took a deep breath in before abandoning her and Freddie to go up to Freddie and I's room. Just before the door closed I heard Freddie say the words that I still couldn't manage to believe myself.

"Twins. Sam and I are having twins."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! :) Again sorry about the long wait. Blame Voldemort. **

**~coketree20**


	21. iMeet The Twins

**iAm Keeping A Secret**

**Ch.20 iMeet The Twins**

Sam was 8 months pregnant now. She had finally accepted that she was having twins, since obviously, there was nothing we could really do about it. I had gotten a part time job at the Pear store to earn some money as we all waited anxiously for the arrival of the babies. (Who's names will NOT be Ham!)

Sam was enormous now and spent her days moving from our bed, to the kitchen, to the couch, all day long. Carly had a job at Build-A-Bra, alongside Gibby. Don't ask how or why he got that job. There are some things the world was never meant to know about Gibby's.

I walked downstairs on Monday afternoon and kissed Sam good-bye before heading off to work. After just a few hours, I had already managed to sell 4 PearPods, 5 PearPhones, and a PearPad. Just as I had finished ringing up another customer, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**1 New Message:**

**Princess Puckett**

I quickly hit open, finding it odd that she was texting me while I was working, which she normally didn't do.

**Twins r coming! No1 here 2 drive me 2 hospital! Help!**

Oh. My. God. I texted back that I would be right there and then I quickly told my boss I had to go. All of the other employees patted me on the back and wished me luck as I ran out of the store. I drove like a madman! At least 10 MPH OVER the legal limit! I arrived in the parking lot to find Sam, holding a small suitcase and shoes in her hand, ready to get in the car. She got in and I took off towards the hospital. We pulled in and someone ran a wheelchair out to fetch Sam as she squeezed my hand so hard that it cut off circulation and grimaced at me.

They took Sam into a room to get situated, leaving me to fill out all the paperwork, The second I finished, I yanked out my PearPhone and told everyone to meet us at the hospital. Sam was having the twins…..

I joined Sam in the room as she started to push. She once again squeezed my hand and shouted things at me, most of which I shouldn't repeat, but I was too out of it to even realize she was screaming at me. The first head became visible.

"It's a girl. Name?", and then she passed her off to the other nurse in the room to start cleaning her up while she delivered the other baby. I glanced at Sam questioningly and she finally said, "Jennette Sophie Benson", she gasped out. I smiled.

She pushed again and more obscenities were yelled at me. Finally the nurse spoke.

"That's it. A boy. You did it.", and she smiled at Sam and I.

The other nurse took the boy and asked quietly, "And what is his name?"

I looked to Sam again, sure that my newborn son was doomed to be named Ham for the rest of his life. She surprised me by replying to the nurse, "Nathan Michael Benson"

The nurses walked out of the room for a moment and I leaned down to Sam. I kissed her gently.

"I love you Sammy. Thank you for not naming then Ham.", I smirked.

She smirked back. "Yeah, well I love you too. Now go tell those nurses I wanna see my babies!"

The nurses had walked back in and heard her request. One lifted Nathan, and handed him to Sam. He was now wrapped up in a blue blanket like a little burrito. (Oh my, did I just compare my son to food? I've been hanging out with Sam too long….) He also had a small blue hat on his head. I smiled at Sam and Nathan before carefully taking Jennette from the nurse as well. She was wrapped in a pink blanket with a pink hat.

I felt the happiest I had ever felt in my entire life, staring down at my fiancé and our children. Then I felt my phone vibrate and remembered everyone was probably out waiting in the lobby. I settled Jennette and Nathan both snuggly into Sam's arms before I slipped outside and let everyone in. Gibby, Carly, my mom, Spencer, and Melanie were all ecstatic to see Jennette, Nathan, Sam, and I.

They all took turns passing them around, all the girls in tears. Sam was exhausted and fell asleep. I sat down in the chair beside her bed and played with her hair for a while. Before I knew it, visiting hours at the hospital were over and the rest of the gang had to leave. I fell asleep in the chair, staring across the room at where my children slept.

And it all started as a secret…..

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I apologize for the extremely long wait. I've got about a million excuses for it, but I'm sure you don't really care so I won't bore you with the details. lol. Please review! This was actually the last chapter of iAm Keeping A Secret! :( But fear not! I will be posting an epilogue...EVENTUALLY!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait but here's the epilogue to iAm Keeping A Secret! Please read, enjoy, review, AND READ MY BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
*ehm* That is all.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? No I don't own iCarly! Although, technically I do own Jennette, Nathan, and Carlton.**

**

* * *

**

iAm Keeping A Secret

Epilogue

**7 years later**

**Sam's POV**

Today was the day. I was finally going to be married to my fiancé after almost 8 years. I wore an unusually girly dress for me. It had a heart-shaped strapless top and a ball gown bottom that poofed out from my waist. Around the top and bottom of the dress was a strip of sparkles. And to be honest, I had never felt more beautiful. I took one last glance in the mirror, then took a deep breath, and walked out of the room. I was finally going to be Sam Benson.

**Freddie's POV**

Today was the day. I stood at the alter, waiting for the ceremony to begin and everyone to come down the aisle. Carly and Gibby, the maid of honor and best man, came down first. They both winked at me and then took their places. Next, the flower girl came down. I couldn't supress the huge smile that appeared on my face as my daughter, Jennette, came barreling down the aisle, throwing the flowers at people, rather than the ground. She really is her mother's daughter...

Carlton, Carly and Gibby's son (Who wasn't born long after the twins, apparently, they had some secrets too.) jumped out of his seat when the flowers were thrown at him.

"Hey! You're doing it wrong!", he shrieked at her.

"Oh shut up Carltoon!", Jennette yelled back. Did I mention she's just like her mother?

Jennette's curly hair swung around as she turned back to face towards me. Her hair was identical to Sam's, but it was my dark brown color. She came up to me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and whispered.

"Sorry, Daddy."

I knew I should be upset, but then Jennette looked up at me with her big blue eyes. Sam's eyes. And all I could do was whisper back, "It's fine." and she went and stood by her "auntie" Carly.

Next, Nathan came down the aisle with the rings. You could tell my mother had gotten him ready. His dirty blonde hair had been straightened and jelled up, like mine. He hated it like that. He loved his curls. He kept telling me all the girls loved it, and that he looked like a blonde Nick Jonas. I had stood with my mouth gaping open. Sam had made a joke. ("How can a kid with YOUR DNA be a ladies man?") His chocolate brown eyes were wide with fear. Nathan didn't like crowds. He had a freak attack last year when we took the twins to Disneyland **(A/N: Haha, I actually live near Disney World and just had to include this, because I'm writing this on the way home from Disney!).** Let's just say I didn't get to go on any rides that day.

Finally, Nathan reached the end of the aisle and I winked at him. He winked back and stood with "uncle" Gibby.

Suddenly, I was extremely nervous. I realized that Sam would he down the aisle next. I took a deep breath as "Running Away by AM" began to play. It was the song we had our first kiss to, we wanted it to be in the wedding. And it's not like Sam would ever actually walked down the aisle to "Here Comes the Bride". It's not her style.

She appeared and I felt my mouth go dry. She was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous in the white ball gown. It was so completely not Sam-ish and yet completely Sam-ish at the same time. She walked down the aisle, Spencer on her arm. They reached the end of the aisle and she placed a short kiss on his cheek before taking my hand and joining me at the alter.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to..."

**Jennette's POV**

"You may now kiss the bride."

I watched as my parents kissed. Now Mommy was officially a Benson, like Nathan and me and Daddy.

I looked around at all the adults who were crying. Nathan and I shot a look at eachother and then both shot over to Mommy and Daddy at the same time. As the man said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Fredward Benson." we stood next to them. They leaned down and grabbed us into a huge hug.

At the reception, Mom and I snuck in together and stole some of the cake before anyone noticed. Daddy's face when he saw was priceless. He tried to act mad, but I could tell he thought it was funny. After a while, all the adults started to dance and Nathan went off to slow dance with this brown haired girl who had an obsession with pee-wee babies. I scowled at him. He had left me alone with Carl.

"Hey Carlton!", I said to him. He hated being called by his full name.

"What, Jenny?", he said with a smirk.

That was it. That boy knew better than to call me Jenny. I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into the janitor's closet nearby. I raised my fist to punch him in the nose. He caught my fist. "Jennette.", he said sternly.

"What!", I yelled. He had never stopped me from hitting him before.

He didn't say anything. He had an odd look on his face. He looked like he was trying to stop himself from doing something. I had never seen the look on him before.

"Jen.", he said softly.

I gave him a questioning look.

Then suddenly he started to lean towards me. I felt his lips touch my cheek. OH MY GOSH! Carl just kissed me!

He stepped back and I shook away the shock and found him cowering in the corner covering himself. He knew I would kill him.

And I should kill him. But why don't I want to?

"Carl...", I started shakily.

To my relief, he started to talk.

"Jenny...I...I like y-you..."

I felt myself blush as all the color drained from his own face. I didn't care that he called me Jenny, in fact, I liked it.

"Carl...come here.", I told him.

He walked over to me reluctantly. I wrapped my arms around him.

He tensed and then relaxed under my grasp. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. There were butterflies in my stomach. Oh my gosh. I liked him too.

"Carl…I like you too."

He pulled away from me, looking shocked. "R-really?", he asked. I just nodded.

"Well, um, now what?"

"I don't know, my dad said I can't date until I'm 30.", I said honestly.

"Your parents aren't even 30 and they just got married!"

"Hmm...I never thought of that. I don't know. I think for now, we should just keep this a secret. When were alone, we can act like we like each other, but otherwise we keep up on fighting, you know? Our parents would have a cow and never leave us alone together again if they knew."

Carl pondered this and then nodded. "Yes, but if we are going to do that, could I...maybe...kiss you again...?"

I thought for a second and then decided that I wanted Carl to be my first real kiss. I leaned forward and quickly pecked his lips. He looked surprised but then smiled at me.

"Ok, so it's a secret.", He said.

I nodded and then something crossed my mind.

"I have to punch you. It will be suspicious if we come out of here and your totally fine."

He grimaced and then realized I was right.

"I'm sorry, Carl." I punched his right cheek so that it would leave a decent bruise. He let out a small cry. I kissed it, hoping it would make it better.

I hugged him one last time. Who knows when we would be alone again.

"Bye, Carl.", I said, knowing that this was goodbye to Carl and hello to Carlton, the nub.

"Bye, Jenny."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Yeah, I know I went a little nuts at the end writing about Jen and Carl, but it was fun and I think it came out cute. Let me know what you think! Also, I have this little idea in my head...about maybe a sequel (YES! A sequel to a sequel!) about Jen and Carl...? But I want you all's honest opinion on it! Would you read that sort of thing? Because anyone who hasn't read this story yet, would need to if they wanted to understand it, you know? Anyway, please just leave me a review or a message with your opinion in it. Thanks!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


End file.
